Первое свидание Невилла Лонгботтома
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Что интересного может случиться в теплице в ночь на первое апреля


"Пиши, не пиши - все одно, хрень получается", - подумал Невилл Лонгботтом, студент шестого курса факультета Гриффиндор, и с такой ненавистью ткнул пером, что чуть не порвал пергамент. Отчет о дежурстве в теплице номер два украсился жирной кляксой. Время подходило к часу ночи. Время от времени слышно было, как перешептываются мандрагоры. Невилл глубоко, с подвыванием, зевнул. Пятно света от лампы падало только на стол, и отлично гармонировало с душноватой влажной темнотой, воцарившейся в ночной теплице. Где-то звонко капала вода.

Ночь обещала быть спокойной.

Минуты две или три обещала, пока далеко, у входа, не звякнули дверные колокольчики, и с приглушенным "ой, бля" до Невилла доковыляла некая длинноногая девица в мужской мантии.

- Нев, ты как тут? - спросила она неуверенно из темноты.

- Ээээ... - содержательно ответил Лонгботтом.

- Это я, Рон, только мне не повезло, - пояснила девица. - Поможешь?

- Первое апреля уже, - очень кстати вспомнил Невилл, - хороший прикол. Одобряю.

- Да иди ты, - донеслось до Невилла, и он улыбнулся.

- И кто это тебя так, Рональдина?

- Сука, - беззлобно ответила девушка, - а еще лучший друг, называется!

- Гарри?

- Какое там Гарри. Гарри не настолько садист. Гермиона! Гермиона, Гарри - воплем отчаяния, - все равно фигня уже!

Невилл хмыкнул. Постоянство, с которым Рон считал Гермиону "лучшим другом", впечатляло многих на факультете и не только.

- Покажись хотя бы на свет, - предложил он. Рон обреченно подошел поближе и сел на кушетку, где предполагалось ночевать дежурному.

Девушка из Уизли получилось неплохая: стройная, рыжая и удивительно беззащитная. А, может быть, это впечатление производили дрожащие от обиды губы. Или затравленное выражение в голубых глазах. Во всяком случае, Невиллу этот образ понравился куда больше, чем Джинни, и уж конечно, больше, чем настоящий, мужской вариант Рона.

- И надолго она тебя так? Осчастливила?

Рон смутилась и опустила голову. Рыжие пряди волос закрыли лицо, и Невиллу захотелось их поправить.

- В этом вся загвоздка, дружище... Мы слегка, ну словно бы поссорились. И она сказала, что я... и много другого хорошего, а потом предложила попробовать, как она себя чувствует, на своей шкуре. Я, правда, не понял, что попробовать, но, кажется, теперь понимаю.

Рон жалобно посмотрела на Невилла:

- Блядь, у меня все болит!

- Где? - потрясенно переспросил Невилл.

- Там! - отчаянно воскликнула Рон. - Все! Болит! Там! И постоянно хочется орать и сладкого! Сука! Она сказала, что это с ними всегда так, и лазарет не поможет! Блядь! У тебя есть хоть какой-нибудь травы пожевать или покурить, что ли? Все спят, и не в спальню же мне с этим! Может, она думала, что я приду к ней с этим? А я не приду! Назло не приду! К ней!

И тут Рон истерически разрыдалась.

Сначала Невилл подумал, что хорошо бы упасть в обморок. Но организм его оказался гораздо крепче, чем он думал, и в обморок падать отказался. Тогда он побежал за водой, притащил целую лейку и стал думать, как бы напоить Уизли прямо так, из носика.

Рональдина злобно взглянула на него сквозь слезы и постаралась успокоиться.

- Ты только не ругайся, - сочувственно сказал Невилл, - я что-нибудь придумаю. Ты приляг пока, что ли.

И задумался.

В голове было пусто-пусто.

Рональдина вздохнула и обреченно свернулась калачиком на кушетке.

- А что болит, если конкретно?

- Все!

- Хвощ, валерьянка, ромашка ... аптечная, - скороговоркой выдал Невилл заученно-необходимое.

- Гадость!

- Но ведь болит?

- Болит.

- Можно мак пожевать?

- С булочкой?

- А можно без.

- Ну хоть косяк?

- Хмель тут, конечно, растет, - вздохнул Невилл, - но ведь он не вставляет...

- Так пиздец, и так пиздец, - подытожила Рональдина.

Невилл задумался еще раз.

Теперь он вспоминал все, что когда-либо читал о растениях. И заодно о женщинах. И заодно уж о том, что было на семинарах мадам Помфри. Ведь было что-то такое, смешное? Помогают, помогают... от чего бы они там помогают?

- А ты сможешь просто так вот, расслабиться? Если у тебя там спазмы, то, в общем, как бы сказать? От расслабления у девчонок это проходит.

- Расслабления чего?

- Ну того... что там у тебя теперь внутри. Гладкой мускулатуры.

- Да у меня сплошной комок нервов там внутри!

- Да пофиг, расслабляйся!

- Обалдел? Как?

- Ты мужик или кто?

- Кто, я?

- А если массаж?

- Чего?

- Не чего, а кого. Массаж тебя.

- Да ты... !

- Девчонки друг другу делают.

Невилл помолчал и авторитетно добавил:

- Сам видел. Плечи там, спину. Ну так, дружески.

Рональдина колебалась. Она села на кушетке, поджав ноги, и испытывающе посмотрела на Невилла:

- А ты сможешь, ну, как девчонка? Только смотри, чтобы без рук!

- А без рук я никак не смогу, - виновато признался Невилл, - но постараюсь.

И оба фыркнули.

Синхронно.

- Гладкая мускулатура у них, значит, болит, уй - ох - ёп! - сказала Рон.

- Ага, - подтвердил Невилл. - Ты, главное, воспринимай это, как эксперимент. Но не факт, что будет легче. У тебя прямо сейчас вот...?

- Издеваешься? Я б тогда вообще с ума сошел. Просто больно.

Рон покорно вытянулась на кушетке, подставляя Невиллу спину. Невилл засопел, пристраиваясь рядом поудобнее.

От первого же его прикосновения Рон зашипела не хуже Поттера с его серпентарго:

- У тебя что, пальцы - железные?

Невилл виновато буркнул что-то неразборчивое и постарался быть понежнее. Чем дальше он касался Рона, тем больше осознавал, что сейчас трогает все-таки девушку, и надо это делать не просто так, а полноценно-врачебно и даже по-хозяйски.

Нет, врачом ощущать себя не получалось.

Слишком пряно пахло в теплице, слишком интимным был полумрак, слишком недоверчиво зыркала Рон из-под огненных волос и чересчур горячим, обжигающим даже сквозь мантию, казалось ее тело.

Слегка подрагивающими от волнения руками Невилл прикасался к напряженным мышцам плеч и шеи, разглаживал их сначала ладонями, потом стал понемногу проминать все ниже и ниже, поневоле засовывая руки глубоко под воротник.

- Мантию приспусти, - собрав в голосе столько безразличия, сколько смог, попросил Невилл.

Рон недовольно что-то пробурчала, но руки из рукавов вытащила, оставшись только в большой мужской майке. Предплечья у нее оказались гладкие, но сильные, и совсем-совсем без веснушек. Белая, нежная кожа. Такая белая, что Невиллу захотелось лизнуть ее, как кусочек сахара.

Странно, но теперь она постепенно засмущалась. Уткнулась лицом в локоть и словно закаменела под руками. А неловкость Невилла вдруг исчезла. Все было именно так, как надо, и Невилл почему-то знал, как надо выжимать напряжение из напряженных плеч, какими нажатиями заставить расслабить спину, как провести ладонями так, чтобы были приятно, но не щекотно.

И Рон, подчиняясь ему, понемногу успокоилась.

- Кажется, отпускает, - сконфуженно сказала, - И, Невилл, это круто. Научишь потом?

Но Невилла понемногу заносило:

- Если повернешься ко мне лицом, - ответил он весело, - то я тебя еще и впереди отмассирую.

- Только без глупостей! - хрипло предупредила Рон, разворачиваясь к нему и кусая губы.

- Ага, - согласился Невилл, опуская руки ей на плечи.

И тут ее лицо оказалось рядом с его лицом. Они смотрели друг на друга и боялись вздохнуть. У Рона щеки пылали, и в горле стоял ком.

Невилл тоже чувствовал себя странновато.

- Ох, - сказала Рон.

- Болит? - спросил Невилл.

- Теперь тошнит, сука, - тихо пожаловалась Рон, опуская голову ему на плечо.

- Сейчас будет полегче, - с энтузиазмом отозвался Невилл, сначала действительно разминая плечи, а затем проводя ладонями по груди.

Ощущение было... очень приятное. Ни на что не похожее. Теплое, мягкое, очень податливое. Нежное. Невилл сам не понял, как ткнулся носом в ямочку между ключиц, как провел языком между небольшими упругими грудками, как руки сами потянулись погладить ниже, там, где талия зримо и круто переходила в линию бедер, и еще дальше, кругами по низу живота.

- Снимешь с меня штаны - убью на месте, - тяжело дыша, пригрозила Рон, нисколько не вырываясь, но зато уверенно запуская руку ему в ширинку. Весьма политкорректно запуская. Как раз поверх трусов.

- Блин, знал бы, что придется таким заниматься...

- Ну это вроде бы даже не ты, - возразил Невилл. - Это вроде бы такая практика.

Тут Рон слегка переместилась так, чтобы потираться о ладонь Невилла через пижамные штаны, и сама начала надрачивать уже хорошо вставший член друга. Делала она это быстро и умело, предыдущий мужской опыт ей явно помогал, а вот Невиллу и вправду было сложно одновременно и контролировать себя, и ее, и еще и любоваться тем, как понемногу похоть затуманивает голубые глаза, и как раскрываются и так искусанные губы. Но каждый раз, когда Невилл пытался поцеловать Рона, та ускоряла движения руки на его члене, и он вздрагивал, и оставлял свои попытки, сердитый и одновременно довольный, с одним только желанием, чтобы...

Рон выгнулась всем телом, и крепко зажала ладонь Невилла между ног, и обняла его так, словно куда-то падала, стремительное это внутреннее падение явно ей понравилось, и торжествующая улыбка осветила ее лицо, словно это была победа - но поробностей Невилл досмотреть не успел - потому что кончил прямо в трусы, в крепкую девичью ладонь, которая так невозможно правильно управлялась с его членом.

* * *

><p>- Обалдеть, - сказала Рон, и лицо у нее было, словно кошачья морда - довольное и одновременно надменное. - Нет, правда обалдеть. Прошло, представляешь?<p>

- Да? - вежливо спросил Невилл, неловко застегивая штаны. - Не болит?

Рон склонила голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь.

- Точно, прошло, - потрясенно подтвердила она, - а ощущения - вообще! Даже не передать... - и взмахнула руками, словно пытаясь улететь и поймать то самое, что сейчас испытывала, а потом крепко обняла Невилла:  
>- Спасибо, дружище. Кажется, я понял. Только вот не понял одного: почему с Лавандой было все не так?<p>

- А ты что, до меня уже попробовал с Лавандой? - вежливо поинтересовался Невилл.

Глаза Рона сияли.

- Ну, до тебя я ни разу ни с кем не пробовал, но... если бы это - он довольно оглядел свое тело и даже погладил себя по бедрам, - сохранилось еще немного...

Невилл вздохнул.

- Извини, Рон. Кажется, у тебя облом.

Он печально смотрел, как укорачиваются рыжие волосы, как грубеют черты лица, меняясь как будто бы ощутимо, но тем не меннее безвозвратно, и как под маской рыжего довольного раздолбая постепенно растворяется немного нелепая, но бесконечно трогательная девушка.

- У меня нет обломов, - решительно заверил Уизли. - Нев, ты настоящий друг. Даже больше. Хочешь, я... хочешь, я с тобой тут до утра подежурю? Все равно не уснуть, после такого то! Первое апреля, все-таки. Заклинания носятся по Хогвартсу, шуточки, все такое.

Невилл вздохнул еще раз.

На грядках перешептывались мандрагоры.

За стеклами теплицы небо понемногу светлело, предвещая скорый рассвет.

_20.12.2011_


End file.
